Keyboards are the most common tools for inputting data or commands into computers. Therefore, it has long been an issue to provide users with comfortable keyboards. As far as the conventional techniques are concerned, present keyboard supporting devices only allow slight degrees of inclination towards users. Such a monotonous method for adjusting keyboards is not sufficient for meeting all users' needs. In particular, with varying shapes and styles of keyboards available on the market, keyboards that can be adjusted in only one direction surely cannot meet each user's needs; sometimes, they may even make users feel uncomfortable. Accordingly, there is a great need for a new design of keyboards that allow users to make adjustments for personal needs.
The conventional technique of adjusting the angle between a user and a keyboard is to install a pair of supporting legs at a position close to the front edge of the keyboard's bottom surface; the legs can be stretched out or pulled back to adjust the angle. As shown in FIG. 1(a), when legs 22 are both received in the recesses at the bottom surface, the bottom surface of keyboard 2 is in complete contact with the desk surface 4, and no angle is formed between keyboard 2 and desk surface 4. When legs 22 are turned for a certain angle to extend out of the bottom surface, as shown in FIG. 1(b), an angle between desk surface 4 and keyboard 2 is then formed, and the top surface of the keyboard 2 is slightly inclined toward users.
Although the conventional technique did adjust the inclination angle of the keyboard, there still remains some inconvenience for users. Since legs 22 are installed only at the front part of keyboard 2, the keyboard can be adjusted for merely one angle; a user is not able to make variant adjustments according to the user's preference.